Prejudice
by Metoria
Summary: COMPLETE! There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. Qui has a secret too. but the boys are in danger will Qui lose Obi forever just like 'her? And who was Qui's secret lover way back when? Better summary inside. PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1 New Home, New Life

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Brothers

Chapter 1 - New Home, New Life

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accpet Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice. Pretty well AU. First JA fanfic.

... The...

BREAKTIME!

-paces-

[AN] Sorry I have a really bad attention span today.. its taken me about 3 hours to finally sit down and write one sentence. reminded me of Spongebob when he's trying to write a paper for boating school... procrastination.

oh and for the record I stole some of the names from some random manga's . but its only mentioned names no crossovers.. just took the names... You might recognize them. Hikaru and Kaoru... Ritsuka as the last name. I don't own ANYTHING in this story accept maybe the concept... but thats about it.... XD

okay now for the real story.

...

Clee Rhara and Kit Fisto sat with the two infants in their arms. Hikaru, older by only a few minutes and Kaoru the youngest and most petite, Ritsuka, slept peacfully in the arms of the two Jedi Masters. The two were from the planet of Hahlow, a cursed and shunned planet. The parents of the children asked the Jedi to protect the infants from a bounty-hunter who wanted revenge on the family. The Jedi agreed. It wasn't until they were on their way back that the two showed sensitivity to the Force. Their names would be changed to hide their identity, even from each other. However people from Hahlow were often extremely powerful and it didn't surprise Clee if the two should find out before the Council saw fit to tell them.

Once they returned to Coruscant the infants were taken immediately to a secret room where the Council had assembled for the meeting. There was to be no record of the boys' original names or whereabouts.

"Hikaru Ritskua, is sensitive to the Force." Clee began

"As is Kaoru." Kit added indicating the child in his arms.

Mace Windu held Kaoru in his arms. "Their names should be changed."

"We've already thought of that." Kit said looking to Clee who had been the most creative when coming up with names.

"Hikaru shall be Garen Muln and to make things a bit more confusing we say that he should be called younger than Kaoru who will be Obi-wan Kenobi." Clee offered.

Mace nodded agreeing to the idea of switching the ages. The identical twins starred up at the masters. Although they were identical there were still some differences.

"Have we decided what planets they will originate from?"

"Hika-... Garen will be from Coruscant and Obi-wan will be from Alderaan." Kit said taking Obi-wan back from Mace.

Mace nodded. "Don't tell Qui-gon about these two. You know how he is."

The two nodded and left to fill out the papers required for the two. .

...

Obi-wan was four years old he didn't really have any friends accept for Garen. They had a strange connection that he couldn't explain. He asked Garen but he wasn't sure about it either. They were loners for a long time, and were always together even when the council didn't seem too keen on it. But Obi wan needed to be close to Garen. They understood each other.

...

Obi-wan was eight years old and Garen was Seven, Bant was seven also, Reeft was the same age as Garen about. They had all become recent friends. Obi-wan valued them very much. Athough Obi-wan was the eldest Garen seemed more mature than Obi. Garen always knew what was going on. Obi-wan knew why. Garen was always watching. Their connection grew stronger over the years. When they were five and six years old they learned they could communicate with each other through a special bond. They only ever told Bant about it. But Garen thought it wise that they should talk to Master Yoda about it.  
One afternoon the two went to him and told him about their bond and their connection and wondered why it was only between them.

Yoda sighed and told them that they had to promise to keep it a secret fro many and all. The two looked at each other understanding that it wasa serious issue, not sure why yet but they understood. The agreed and Yoda told them of their origins. Garen took it easier than Obi-wan. Garen almost expected it. Obi-wan was more surprised than anything else. He hada brother in the temple and had always had him. If he wasn't so happy about it he might be angry that it was kept from them.

/They had to Obi you heard him/  
/Yeah I know. But still I guess I've always hoped and now I just wish I knew earlier/  
/Me too. But remember No One can know/  
/Don't worry no one will! Ever!/

While they spoke through their bond Yoda watched them with a soft smile. These two would amount to great things. "When communicating show it you must not." Yoda advised.

The two nodded, understanding the consequences. The two later found out that Bant had over hear their conversation and vowed that she would tell no one. .

...

-Present Day-

Qui-gon watched as his apprentice and Clee and Tahl's Apprentices played in the water. Garen had grown taller than Obi-wan by a slight inch and Bant was catching up. For that Garen was doing better in the water with his longer legs than Obi, although Obi was still doing fine. and Bant was made for water so she was used to beating Obi in races.

The two boys dove underwater and stayed down there for a few second before resurfacing. Obi was the first to break surface. Qui-gon took a closer look, no it wasn't Obi-wan. it was Garen. Obi broke surface then and laughed about something Garen had said. How could he confuse his own apprentice for another and vice versa. The two looked a lot alike but Garen's features seemed more mature while Obi's were softer. They even had a connection of some kind. The two were almost inseperable. Bant was always with them also but the two were almost always together when they weren't on missions.

Obi-wan had a book shelf that was missing a level. Garen often sat there and read while Obi did his homework or while he waited for Obi to come in. He was always welcome to go into Obi's room whatever the time was. This made Qui-gon a bit suspicious as to why the two were so close. He'd have to talk to Obi-wan later about it. He'd been meaning to lately.

Slowly he stood from his place on a bench and went to meditate on how to approach the subject tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 2 - Truth

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

...

......

...

It was third meal and Garen had just left to meet with is master for third meal. Qui was finally alone with Obi. He had been deciding on how to approach the subject since the afternoon. Once he had finished eating Obi was finishing his dessert up when Qui spoke. "You and Garen are really good friends."

Obi nodded taking another spoonful of pudding into his mouth as he swallowed the pudding from the last spoonful.

"You two are always together." Qui said leaning on the table.

"So's Bant." Obi said scraping the last it of Pudding out on the small bowl and placing it on the table with the rest of the dishes. He stood and gathered the dishes to be washed and began for the kitchen but Qui stopped him. Obi-Wan hadn't realized that the conversation had meant anything. He placed the dishes back on the table and sat across from his master.

Now that he had the attention of his apprentice he began. "Obi-Wan, I know I'm probably jumping to conclusions and please stop me if I am out of line but..."

Obi-Wan listened intently.

"...but it seems you and Garen are very close, too close to be just friends."

Obi-Wan stared, not shocked but careful.

Qui-Gon saw this in the boy's eyes. It was as though Obi-wan were choosing his words before speaking so he would not be misunderstood or perhaps to elude the subject. "Garen is my best friend. I value him always. I understand if you misinterpret our relationship." Qui-Gon could not know. No one could. He swore to it.

Qui-Gon nodded.

Obi-Wan thought of something that might help. "He's like a brother." Obi-Wan emphasized on the 'like'. "He almost believes it." Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "He feels he has to look after me."

Qui-Gon understood better now. However Garen could be the one with the attachment that Obi-Wan doesn't even know about. But that didn't account for their connection that he knew they had sure they were good friends but that connection is a rare one between just friends. Obi-Wan stood and took the dishes to the kitchen, meaning the end of the conversation.

Qui-Gon sighed. Maybe Yoda would have some advice or Clee maybe she could clear things up. Garen was her apprentice after all.

The next morning he went to his friend who was in the training area with her apprentice. Obi-Wan was with Qui-Gon ready for some sparring.

"Why don't you two practice I need to speak with Clee about something." The boys nodded and began their exercises.

Clee looked at Qui-Gon, "What could possibly be so important that you need to talk to me before practice?" she joked.

"It's about Obi-Wan and Garen."

Clee's smile disappeared. "What about them?"

Qui-Gon was getting VERY suspicious. "Is there something I should know?"

Clee looked away to where the two were practicing. Garen of course as ever was Mr. Observant watching the masters from the corner of his eye and no doubt spilling the beans to Obi-Wan.

"Why don't you ask Master Yoda?" Clee asked not looking at him.

"Because I figured you might know something." Qui-Gon said feeling a bit betrayed that his own friend was keeping something from him about his own padawan. He was practically begging, pleading.

"I can't say anything Qui-Gon. Talk to Yoda." She said joining the boys.

Qui-Gon would do that. He left the room and headed straight for the Master.

After finally voicing his complaints he was sat down with the select few masters involved, including Kit Fisto, Master Yoda, Clee Rhara and Mace Windu. The Boys were told to wait in their rooms but instead Garen stayed with Obi-Wan in his room.

"Qui-Gon. A husband and wife were in danger of a very dangerous bounty hunter who wanted revenge for having his affairs blown out in the open for the authorities to take notice of. When the two found out about he Bounty Hunter's plans to take their most prized possessions, their children, they asked our help to keep them safe and hidden. The Bounty Hunter would have killed the infants."

"But what does that have to do-"

"Those infants were Obi-Wan and Garen. Their names were changed and their ages changed along with their past and homeworld. They are twins. We don't suspect the boys' parents know they are Force Sensitive. The boys found out when they were eight years old. Since then they have been very careful around people and protective of each other."

"I see..." Qui-Gon said, sort of understanding, but couldn't he have known so that he could take better care of his own apprentice? He noticed that the masters were looking from one to the other as though deciding whether to tell him something or not. "What? Is there more?"

Yoda sighed. "Hahlow, the Boys' home world is." He seemed almost regretful about tell the man.

Qui-Gon took a step back. How could they let him take one of those-those... THINGS. They knew how he felt about those people. He turned and left. Those people were horrible. He went straight to his apartment that he shared with Obi-Wan. When we came through the door Garen and Obi-Wan were waiting for him. He looked at the two, turned and went to his room.

"He knows now." Garen said placing a hand on Obi's shoulder.

Obi became afraid that Qui-Gon would get rid of him. He'd heard of Qui-Gon's hate of Hahlows. He didn't understand it. "Maybe I should talk to him." Obi-Wan started forward but his arm was caught by Garen.

"Give him time. If he doesn't come around then try but let him be for now. If you need me let me know. I'm going to talk to Clee." Garen said glancing at Qui-Gon's door. He patted Obi-Wan's arm once more then left.

Obi-Wan sat outside his master's door all night and somewhere along the line he fell asleep. He awoke at the sound of it opening. He looked up to see his master staring down at him. "Mas-"

Qui-Gon walked passed him and to the kitchen saying nothing.

Obi-Wan stood and followed his master in. He was unsure of what to say or do. He knew Qui-Gon would keep the secret of his origin but he wondered if Qui-Gon might get rid of him. He wasn't sure which he feared so he just stood at the doorway watching as Qui-Gon made breakfast. Would the council let him get rid of Obi-Wan? How could they? Reassign him? Would Obi-Wan want to stay with Qui-Gon now that he knew everything? Would Qui-Gon treat him differently?

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's rough voice startled Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. Qui-Gon was pointing to the table indicating that Obi-Wan should sit. Had Qui-gon been thinking these things also?

/How are things?/ Garen's voice entered his head.

/Awkward/ Obi-Wan replied in his head through their bond but showing no evidence that he was communicating so Qui-Gon wouldn't know /Do you think he hates me?/

/He has no reason to/

/I know but.../

/But you're afraid his hatred for our people will get the best of him/

/yeah/ Obi-Wan sighed.

Qui-Gon looked up at him. Obi-Wan realized he had sighed out loud. He looked up at Qui-Gon who seemed confused.  
Obi-Wan stood and went and stood next to Qui-Gon. He placed an hand on Qui-Gon's arm. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with worry for himself, for Qui-Gon for their relationship and for Garen as well. Qui-Gon didn't move he simply stared at the table. "Tell me what's wrong. Let me help." Obi-Wan whispered kneeling down ready to listen.

Qui-Gon knew he was wrong to feel this way toward the boy, he knew he was wrong to feel such hatred for any being. He knew is prejudice was wrong but couldn't help it. He sighed and looked at his waiting, worried padawan. "You're afraid that I'll leave you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes became pleading, they reminded him of 'her's'.

He stood taking Obi-Wan's hand in his and leading him to the living area. Sitting Obi-Wan down on the sofa he took the boy's hands in his and prepared to explain himself. He knew he couldn't keep this to himself nor could he keep feeling this way. Obi-Wan had a right to know. This child would help him to get over these feelings. He decided that last night. For the sake of Obi-Wan he would overcome these feelings.

He would speak of 'her'. He promised himself that he would never talk of her again. Only Master Yoda ever knew of her and his own master. Not even Tahl knew.  
Grasping Obi-Wan's hands in his as he had with 'her', he began.

.

[AN] Poor Qui. Poor Obi. I did my best to look for grammar issues.... if you find any.. pretend they don't exist! Ha... just kidding. Qui's story soon to come!


	3. Chapter 3 'Her'

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 3 - 'Her'

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

.

...

Qui-Gon sat across from Obi-Wan on the small table while Obi sat on the Sofa. "You look like her you know." Qui-Gon began. Obi looked at him ready and listening. "Her name was Kana. I was twenty-three."

~FlashBack~

Qui-Gon sat in the ancient carriage. He and his master, Dooku, were sent to the planet of Hahlow to convince them to join the Republic and start going forward with their technology. They barely had anything motorized. It was like falling into a fairy tale or something. The country looked dark and barren all the time. Always over cast. There was a legend; a rumor, that the planet was cursed by a shaman long ago. The people of the planet believed it. Qui-Gon didn't believe that though. He didn't believe in curses. The landscape was very depressing though.

The towns folk always seemed nervous. The day he and his master came to town everyone went indoors and closed their doors and windows peeking through cracks with slight curiosity. Qui-Gon really didn't care, they just seemed superstitious. He saw mothers rushing their children in doors and glancing back at him before entering their old cottage like homes. It was like falling into a story for sure. A Ghost story.

They were in the capitol called Lochness. Apparently named after some strange creature living in a lake nearby. The two entered the large spoky looking mansion coming into a kind of party with large orange lanterns with faces. Qui-Gon had read up on some of the culture they practically worshiped spirits and the dead. They held parties in their honor and decorated in their image. He found it very strange. At the entrance of the town were skulls on pikes he figured they were fake for decoration or from those public executions that were so barbaric.

The Master of the House, and leader of the planet, met them as they entered. As his Master and the Leader spoke he glanced over to where a group of people stood. In the center was a girl. She had sandy hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was petite with soft features. She wore a long elegant dress that was common for those people. Frills and puffy skirts. Qui-Gon thought the dresses had to be uncomfortable, but he was a guy so what would he know. She was talking to some other girls. She looked over to him for the corner of her she was smiling. her head turned to face him. He smiled and nodded in her direction as a greeting then put his attention back to his master and the man.

However he looked back again and she was still looking at him. She was about twenty. His master and the man went forward. He went after them glancing back momentarily.

Later after the meeting he was in his room offered to him by the master of the house. Looking out the dark window he watched as the dark clouds went through the sky. A knock came from behind him. He turned to see the girl from earlier standing at the door. He turned completely around to meet her.

She had a kind soft smile. She stepped forward and offered her hand. Qui-Gon knew the custom. He took her hand and kissed it lightly never looking away from her eyes. Two pairs of blue eyes never leaving each other. They hadn't said a word yet. "Did you need something?" He finally asked.

She looked around then back at him. "I was wondering if there was anything you needed. I'm Kana by the way. My father is the leader of Hahlow."

"Ah." Qui understood now where she stood. "Well it's good to meet you, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." He bowed respectfully. He had at least a complete head over her. She had to look up the entire time. The two sat in his room; he on the bed, she leaning on the bed post, talking about whatever came up.

He was inviting misfortune. He was getting too involved with her. There was something hypnotic about her. He fell in love with her perfect, pure soul, and her beauty.

A few days later they shared their first kiss. Qui-Gon had completely forgotten about the mission. Dooku was getting frustrated. He continually reprimanded him about it but Qui wouldn't listen. It wasn't until he was threatened to be kicked out of the Order that he had to break things off.

She placed a hand on his arm as he had finished telling her. Her soft eyes filled with worry for him and understanding also. "It is as it must be." She kneeled down next to where he was sitting and stroked his hand. That night he left.

Six months later Qui-Gon learned a terrible secret about the Hahlows. He had stayed in contact with Kana as friends only since he left. It was difficult but it was done. However he received a most terrifying message one day from her that she was going to die. He asked why and she told him a sacrifice had to be made to keep the land safe form the curse. If they didn't the curse would be even worse. Outraged he left and headed straight for Hahlow. He got there the night before her execution. She was in prison so she couldn't escape. She had fallen very ill. She was pale like the landscape itself. Her stomach was Swollen from malnutrition it looked like. He held her in his arms that night. Reassuring her that he was there.

She reached up and touched his face. "Qui... I have to tell you something..."

"You need to save your energy."

She smiled lightly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Stop!" He whispered.

"The baby was a miscarriage."

"What?"

"Ours." She said trying to explain that they would have had a child had it not died.

"We... ours?"

"Would have been a boy."

"When did...?"

"Tomorrow morning." Her eyes were sad.

Qui-Gon couldn't speak. He would lose his love and his child on the same day. He touched her protruding belly.

"What do you want to name him?

Qui-Gon broke. He began to cry. Kana held him in her arms this time. He cried into her chest for the rest of the night.

The next morning they came for her. He tried to fight them but they held him back. She was on the floor her pleading eyes looking up at him. He screamed her name. However he was knocked unconscious by one of the guards. When he awoke the sun was high in the sky and Dooku was over him. Kana was dead. They had burnt her alive then fed her body remains to the Lochness. Her skull was the only thing saved. It was placed on a pike at the entrance on the town. Her hair was burnt off, her skin and muscle still somewhat visible under the char an eye missing a look of shock on her dead frozen face. Below it on the same pike was a smaller undeveloped skull. When he saw it on his way out of the village he almost went mad. Dooku had to restrain him. From that day on he hated the people of Hahlow for killing two innocent lives for a stupid superstition. He wished them all dead. He never returned to the planet after that. He had many counseling sessions with Yoda and Dooku.

He couldn't even remember how their mission had gone. Somewhere along the line the planet was brought into the Republic but refused to go much further in technology. They still had sacrifices. They preferred their traditions. Qui-Gon hated them for their disgusting and barbaric traditions. He knew they were strange but never thought them to be demented. But they were demented. He hated them.

~End Flashback~

Tears had come to his eyes he couldn't look at Obi-Wan. The boy might side with his people. He felt Obi's hands slide out of his own. Was Obi-Wan angry with him, ashamed that his master could be like this? However he didn't expect to have the boy's arms around him. Obi held Qui's head against his chest, stroking and crying into his master's hair. He held him just as Kana had. Qui pulled Obi-Wan closer and held him. Obi-Wan was his link to Kana. He knew that. Perhaps he could finally cope with his loss through Obi-Wan. The Son he and Kana could never have. He never did name his unborn son.

[AN] Sniff...-wipes tear with hanky- Poor Qui! Hope you guys liked this chappy. -Waves hanky-

I kept having to ask how to spell different words.. like Demented and other gruesome words.. my mom asked "What kind of story are you writing?" O.o

I don't think I gave a real answer.... XD

lolz well Ch 4 is on the way. .

...


	4. Chapter 4 Claimed

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 4 - Claimed

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice. Pretty well AU. First JA

...

...

The Council Members were worried about how Qui-Gon would treat Obi-Wan, but were releived when they found Qui-Gon walking and talking casually with Obi-Wan as though he never had a prejudice or even knew about Obi-  
Wan. Garen ran up behind his brother prepared to scare him but Obi-Wan turned knowingly, spoiling Garen's fun. Clee walked up plucking Garen by the ear telling him he had to finish his studies or she would be forced to lock him in his room. She and Qui exchanged a glance while the boys argued about what breakfast food was better. As the two went off to swim with Bant Clee looked over at Qui from the side of her eyes wit ha smirk on her face.

Qui-Gon's smile soon turned to a look of unamusement. "What?" He said looking at her.

Her smile grew bigger as she looked in the opposite direction. "I thought you'd go bazerk or something.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked back over to the boys who were now splashing each other while Bant just floated by watching. "It was for Obi-Wan's sake."

Clee became serious. "I'm glad you thought of him like that. Rather than like you think of the others."

"They're different. Obi-Wan isn't like them. He wouldn't kill an innocent life just to save his skin. Just to appease some superstition."

"What?" Clee asked surprised at Qui-Gon's words.

"Nothing. How are you involved in all this anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"Kit Fisto and I brought them back. We renamed them." Clee said with a smile.

"So does that make you their mom?" Qui joked lightening the subject.

"Garen's enough." Clee said exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"Hey I heard that!" Garen shouted from the water before getting tackled by Obi. "Ah!"

Clee and Qui laughed as Bant went to the rescue.

Qui glanced over to the doors and saw Mace and Yoda watching with amused smiles.

"Obi-Wan would be easier, I bet, to deal with."

"Probably Garen is always causing trouble and goofing off. Obi seems more serious and more responsible." Clee said smirking.

Qui-Gon smiled as the boys loafed around. Garen was completely underwater except for his eyes. He moved forward like a shark and Obi moved back. Garen emerged leaping at Obi. "Roaaarrrr!!!" Obi moved to the side allowing Garen to belly flop. SPLASH!

Later Qui was having third meal with Obi, Clee and Garen. Garen and Obi-Wan were deciding between either exploring the lake bottom or playing a prank on Reeft the next morning. Clee was listening with an amused smirk on her face when a knock came at the door. She got up to see who it was. After a minute she returned. "Qui-Gon..." She motioned for him to join her.

Garen and Obi-Wan listened to the voices.

"We just got a message from their father." Kit Fisto was at the door.

"What? But we haven't heard from him for fourteen years." It was Clee.

"What does he want?" Qui-Gon.

"The Boys. He wants to take them home."

"No." Qui-Gon sounded as though he was trying to control is anger.

"We don't have a right Qui-Gon. They never knew the boys were force Sensitive." Clee.

"Then tell them."

"It's not that simple."

"When are they coming?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Tomorrow morning." Kit replied sadly.

Obi-Wan looked to Garen surprised. Garen looked angry. He wasn't even lookig at anyone just the wall between them and the masters. He took Obi-Wan's hand.

"Gare?" Obi's nick name for Garen.

"I have a bad feeling about this. So does Qui-Gon."

Finally the two master returned looking both aggravated and depressed. Garen nodded to them indicating he knew what was going on. The four were silent.

"I don't really want to go. I know that they are our parents and all but the Jedi are more of a family then they are." Obi-Wan said sadly.

Garen tightened his grip on his brother's hand. He looked up at the masters. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon wasn't surprised. It seemed too suspicious that as soon as the two were spoken of the parents should suddenly arrive to claim them. Much less from Hahlow a planet that didn't get to space travel yet. He nodded in agreement. "I need to talk to the council." He said standing up. "Clee stay with the boys until I return." He said not giving her a chance to reply.

She stood but didn't have time. He was already out the door. She sighed and crossed her arms. "That man, I swear."

Qui-Gon was on his way to Speak to the council about this sudden claim when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Qui-Gon Jinn, walking by without saying hello?" He turned. It was Tahl. "You've been on edge lately, so has Clee. What's going on? you two have a fight?"

"No its nothing." Qui-Gon said turning quickly.

"Qui-Gon."

He stopped but didn't turn. "What is wrong. It's not like you to hide things from me. And I know you are! Don't think you can hide it."

"I'm sorry. I'll explain when it's all over." He had to speak with the council. He'd say anything to get out of there.

Tahl could tell by his anxiety. "Alright." She said concerned.

Qui-Gon just walked away. He couldn't let anything slip about Kana or Hahlow to Tahl or to anyone. Only Obi-Wan knew, along with Dooku and Yoda. No more. No doubt Garen knew but Garen had a right to know too didn't he. He wouldn't tell Clee right? He had no need or reason. He had asked Obi-Wan not to say anything to anyone. Obi-Wan of course knew this and why. He trusted his padawan. But so many people already knew.

He stood at the doors of the Council room ready.

[AN] ch 5 is a coming! Please review. Do you like? Please and Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Going Home

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 5 - Going Home

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice. Pretty well AU. First

.

...

Obi-Wan and Garen waited in the main hall with Qui-Gon and Clee. Qui-Gon and Pleaded with the council not to just hand the boys over to a man who claimed to be their father. The council agreed but said they had already tested the man. There was nothing they could do but cope. Qui-Gon couldn't take this sitting down. Hahlow had taken his love his son and now his Padawan who in his eyes WAS his son. He hated the Hahlows even more for this.

A man approached them. The Boys stood but couldn't make any connection that the man was their father. "Are these the two?" He asked. "Hikaru and Kaoru?" He was happy to see the boys, fatherly even. But Garen didn't trust that easily. He took Obi's hand and pulled his brother behind him out of reach of the man.

The man was unsure about this reaction. He was saddened Qui-Gon could see that. Was he any different from himself? was Qui-Gon stealing his son's away from him? "They're nervous. They've always been told to be wary of people and not to let anyone know who they are. For their ow protection. You understand."

The man seemed to lighten a bit. He understood, yes. He seemed thankful for the explanation. He nodded and looked to the boys. "How can I prove I'm you're father?" he asked kneeling down to eye level with the boys.

Garen looked to Clee. "Clee you met with our parents when you brought us here didn't you?"

Clee seemed unsure now."Well I only met your mother. You see..."

"I was leading the Bounty Hunter off your trail. Your mother gave you to them. I'm sorry I could not be there." The man said sadly.

Garen looked to Clee for confirmation. She nodded.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "What were our middle names?" He asked. Garen knew where he was going with this. Clee and Qui didn't though.

The man seemed surprised. "You didn't have middle names." The man seemed confused.

Obi-Wan seemed disappointed. He and Garen asked other questions to test the man but he answered each one with precision. The boys were out of luck. They looked to one another.

"What's wrong?" The man asked concerned.

Garen was the one to speak. "We are Force Sensitive. We're Jedi apprentices. We've been trained and are being trained to be Jedi."

The man seemed to understand but was very regretful. "You don't want to come home?"

"This is the only home we've ever known." Garen said boldly.

Obi was getting upset and feeling very guilty. He didn't want to hurt his father. Qui-Gon saw this. Obi-Wan could be so sensitive sometimes. Just like Kana. "I have an idea." He said cutting in between. "What if they go home with you to see what its like and if they aren't accustomed to it and don't like it they come back. Nothings stopping you from visiting them or them visiting you."

The man seemed to like the idea. "How about it?" he asked looking back at the boys.

The boys looked at each other. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

/I'm still uneasy about this/ Garen told Obi-Wan through their bond.  
/I know/

Garen sighed. "I guess it can't hurt." Before he knew it he was being pulled into a hug by the man. Garen tensed.

Clee saw this and saw him grimace and scowl at the man.

The man let go and looked over to the Jedi masters. "I'll be outside." He stood an left.

Garen went up to Clee Obi-Wan's hand in his. "We'll be back you can count on that." Garen said with a determined look in his eyes.

Clee nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. Qui-Gon watched as Garen said his farewells to his master when he suddenly felt small arms around him. Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon knelt down and pulled him into a bear hug. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Garen's scared." Obi whispered. "So am I."

"Well I guess it would be scary suddenly changing lives."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll contact you tonight I promise."

"And if you don't. I'm coming after you."

"Please do." Garen said having overheard him.

"Be safe." Clee said to the boys.

Garen took Obi's hand and they went out.

Qui-Gon sat in his apartment meditating when Clee rushed in with Tahl and another man who looked like an older Garen and maybe even Obi-Wan. Though his features were more mature like Garen's. "Qui-Gon! The boys went with the wrong man!"

Qui jumped to his feet. The man with Clee was their REAL father. What had he done?

[AN] okay.. so like this chappy was short... but I'll be adding up another one soon...

Also!!!!! I'm coming up with a new fic! its kind of funny! its an average day for Obi and Qui... or well.. kind of average.. but I need funny things to happen.. pranks are one thing and then of course events during the day.. hings to happen during lunch.. breakfast.. etc.. stuff to happen in between I have some stuff.. but not a lot Help me please and everyone whose Ideas I use will get credit of course! :) I have another fic already done but I'm waiting until this is set before uploading that one... and then i have another idea.. random secret hobbies of our favorite characters...(Drabble style... maybe slightly longer) should be funny. if you have any suggestoins for that let me know I have some hobbies already but if yours are better then I'll take them! ;) And of course you will get credit! Thanks for the help

oh and Please R&R I'd really appreciate it! CH 6 on the way.


	6. Chapter 6 Save the Boys

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 6 - Save the Boys

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

.

...

Qui-Gon thought he was going to have a heart attack. He looked at the father. His hair was sandy. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, nor bathed. He looked pretty well beat up."You mean the bounty hunter as them?" Qui-Gon asked.

The father shook his head. "The bounty hunter was killed two years after you took the boys. The an who took his was the man in charge of sacrifices. He figured those two would be perfect for a sacrifice." The father was trying not to panic but Qui could tell he wanted them to leave and get the boys right then and there.

Qui-Gon ran out of the room with Clee, Tahl and Mr. Ritsuka following him. He saw Mace and Kit running to him. "We're getting those two back."

The two nodded. and ran with them to a ship. Boarding it they prepared to go to Lochness to get the boys before it was too late.

......

Obi and Garen were tied up together in the back of the ship. Garen knew he couldn't be trusted. Why did he have to agree? /Are you mad at me?/ He asked his younger twin.

Obi looked at him. /Why would I be mad? You didn't tie us up./

/I agreed to go./

/I agreed too./ Obi reassured his brother that no fault was of theirs. /Let's try to get some sleep. He isn't going to do anything until we get to the planet. He can't sacrifice us here./ He rested his head on Garen's shoulder.

Garen sighed. It was getting late and Obi-Wan was right. He laid his head on Obi's and closed his eyes but not to sleep just to rest them. He'd stay awake and watch over his brother. He knew Qui and Clee were coming.

......

Qui-Gon thought he might go insane if they didn't get to the boys in time. He hated Hahlows. He paced back and forth.

Tahl was about ready to rip him to the floor and sit on him if he didn't calm down. "Qui-Gon sit down you're driving me crazy and giving me a headache and I don't even have to see you pacing." She was warning him now.

Qui-Gon plopped down into the seat next to her. Clee was flying and Thomas Ritsuka, the boys' father, was sitting silently, trying to hold his anxiety in. Mace was in the co-pilot seat being as patient as even he could be. Kit was standing between Clee and Mace staring ahead of them.

Clee decided to break the silence. "Tom, where's Mina?" Mina was his wife and the boys' mother.

Tom looked up at her and sighed. "I'm afraid she died. The Bounty hunter killed her, and I kileld him just as she was shot. He had said that he knew where the boys were. I couldn't let him get to them. He said that you found out they were Force sensitive or whatever you call it. I figured they were better off with you, that's why I never came to claim them. Then the Sacrificial Official found out about them and figured they would be pure and perfect so he came to get them. I had hoped to get here before him to warn you, but I failed."

Qui-Gon had stood up and went to the viewing window. The Boys would no doubt be killed on the same day that Kana was killed on. That day was in about a day. He had time to get to them. He had a right to take the boys. He had a right to take the sacrifice this time. He remembered Kana's pleading look and Obi-Wan's yesterday morning. Would Obi-Wan look at him again with that pleading look just before he dies? NO! Obi-Wan would not die.

A hand touched his shoulder; he jumped and spun around. Tahl as looking concerned. "We'll get them back, relax."

"Yes, we will. We'll save them from those Barbarians."

Thomas looked up. Clee glanced at the two before resuming her flying.

"Qui-Gon please." Tahl said not wanting a brawl.

"It's true!" He was starting to yell.

Mace sat forward watching. Kit turned at the outburst.

"They killed Kana and her unborn baby for a silly superstition!" Qui-gon said pointing at Thomas.

"Qui-Gon!" Tahl was losing her patience.

He turned away trying to control his anger from causing him to scream his secret; his pain.

Mace sat staring. Clee flew but tried to digest what Qui-Gon had just said. Tahl didn't know what to do with him and Kit had pretty much figured it out.

"I'm sorry." A soft whisper came from Thomas' direction.

Qui-Gon turned a mix of emotions in his chest. Anger at the top of the list. How could he apologize now after all this time.

Thomas was looking at him with pleading, guilty, sorrowful eyes. The same eyes that Kana had and Obi-Wan. "I remember Kana. She was my sister."

Qui-Gon almost stopped breathing. Kana was...

"I hate them as well for it. I'm so sorry. They stole everyone from me. As they did with you." He looked down at his hands.

Everyone was silent. Mace, Clee, Kit and Tahl just stared at Qui-Gon.

"Who was Kana?' Tahl asked.

Qui-Gon caught his breath and looked at her. He turned away. "A friend."

Thomas glanced up at him understanding he couldn't tell the complete truth. Kana had come to him first to tell him about the baby.

Qui-Gon left to another room to be alone.

The four masters looked at Thomas expecting more from him. But Thomas wouldn't say anything. But they knew that Qui-Gon had more than a friendship with Kana. Especially when he mentioned her unborn baby. They would let him be alone for now. They would talk to him about it later after they got the boys back.

.......

Obi and Garen were tossed over the man's shoulders as he took them off he ship and placed them into a carriage that led to Lochness. They knew that Qui and Clee would come. They came to the gates of the village and saw the pikes with the heads on them. Obi-Wan recognized a pike with a skull and a smaller undeveloped skull underneath it. He shivered. Garen knew why. He moved closer to his brother and rested his head against Obi's.

They were thrown into a prison and untied. Garen pulled his brother into his arms to protect him.

"Tomorrow is the day boys." The man said with a smile after locking their cell.

Qui-Gon and Clee would come. Obi-Wan and Garen could feel it.

.  
[AN] Ch 7 on the way R&R please. Poor Qui hasn't gotten over Kana's death yet.

Also!!!!! I'm coming up with a new fic! its kind of funny! its an average day for Obi and Qui... or well.. kind of average.. but I need funny things to happen.. pranks are one thing and then of course events during the day.. hings to happen during lunch.. breakfast.. etc.. stuff to happen in between I have some stuff.. but not a lot Help me please and everyone whose Ideas I use will get credit of course! :) I have another fic already done but I'm waiting until this is set before uploading that one... and then i have another idea.. random secret hobbies of our favorite characters...(Drabble style... maybe slightly longer) should be funny. if you have any suggestions for that let me know I have some hobbies already but if yours are better then I'll take them! ;) And of course you will get credit! Thanks for the help

Don't leave me with odd number reviews! O.O those are bad luck! please R&R  
......


	7. Chapter 7 Unknown Logic, Unknown Truth

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 7 - Unknown Logic, Unknown Truth

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

.

...

Qui-Gon and the others landed the evenlnig before the planned execution. The sun was setting and the sun was a blazing red. Red like blood? or Red like Salvation? He would know in the morning when he finally had the boys in his arms. He hadn't spoken to anyone of the others since he mentioned Kana. Not even to Tahl.

Qui-Gon didn't waste time getting to the prison where he knew the boys would be. Mace Kit, Clee, Tahl and Thomas were hot on his heels. However when they got there it was heavily guarded.

"There's no way they'll let us in." Clee said when she saw the large number of guards on the outside. There was bound o be more on the inside as well.

Qui-Gon was getting more and more frustrated. He would bust in there like a raving mad man, but he knew no one else would join him; except maybe Thomas. Did more know his secret than he thought? Qui-Gon turned and headed for the next best place.: The Sacrificial there he knelt and touched the dirt it was dry and lifeless.

Qui-Gon stared at the ground a moment, thinking. Perhaps there was a logical reason to why they had to make sacrifices to the Lochness. Was it more than a superstition? Was there something behind it? "Thomas." Qui-Gon said it with out turning.

Thomas stepped forward. "Yes?" He was surprised that the other man would even speakto him let alone say his name.

"Why do sacrifices have to be made to the Lochness?" Qui-Gon asked looking past the pires to the cliffs.

"The Lochness provides fertile land and rain to the planet. The Shaman made it so when he cursed us. He created the creature to burden us. Unless two pure souls are sacrificed every year on the same day, the curse will destroy us. But to keep the monster at bay and the curse at a limit we have to sacrifice."

"How does one creature that is stuck in a lake do all that?" Qui-Gon asked.

Thomas sputtered a moment, thought about it, then answered the only way he knew how. " The Shaman made it that way." He didn't know what else to say.

"Has anyone actually seen he Lochness?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Only the Officials do now. The people used to go to the lake and watch as they cast the body into the lake but they stopped going eventually because they couldn't stand watching it."

"Can the officials be trusted?" Mace asked.

Thomas was about to defend them and say they could be trusted, until he remembered his sons and sister. His silence was the answer Qui-Gon needed.

Qui turned to Kit. "Are you up for a swim?"

...

The group ended up at the cliffs just above the lake. Qui-Gon and Kit removed their robes and boots and dove in and swam deep into the water. A few fresh skeletons could be found at the base of the cliff, probably from the recent years. Shining a light they swam closer to the center of the lake. There were no skeletons out here the lake bed was fairly clean. A few fish swam past them no bigger than their fore arms. Qui-Gon felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Kit looking down. Following his gaze, sure enough there was slight remains of a body. A part of a rib cage to be exact. Pieces were missing and it was half buried by sediment. It looked at though it had been through a very large digestive tract. They were getting close. For another ten to fifteen minutes small fragments of bone and skeleton become more more frequent. Qui-Gon almost gasped when he saw it. There lying at the bottom of the lake as the creature.

Qui-Gon didn't think it was real. He could feel Kit's surprise as well. However the creature was nothing but decomposing and rotting carcass. It was well on the way to being no more. It was slowly disintegrating. The creature HAD existed, but was long since dead. It looked like it dies within the past fifty years. The bones were weak and were almost gone. The skull was the only thing not quite disintegrated. The Bottom jaw was missing beneath some sediment. The creature had been serpent like, with sharp teeth, and arms and claws. A giant snake with arms.

He felt Kit touch his arm indicating they should surface. Once the broke surface, above them was the ship. The others must have gotten bored or lost patience. They were fast in getting there. The ship gave Qui-Gon and idea. Using cables from the ship they hoisted the skull out of the water. Thomas was shocked when he saw it. He seemed almost afraid, especially in the dark of the night. "These people were right that there was a creature, The Lochness, but it dies many many years ago and it never affected their land or well being." Qui-Gon said to the group although it was aimed more at Thomas who was now captivated by the skull.

"My family died for nothing? I'll lose me sons for nothing?" He whispered horrified.

That hit Qui-Gon hard in the chest. The people were ignorant. It wasn't their fault. It was the officials.

"Tomorrow we reveal the truth." Kit said smiling placing a hand on Qui's and Tom's shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8 Saving the Boys

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 8 - Saving the Boys

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

.

...

Morning came very slowly. Obi-Wan and Garen were lying on pile of straw waiting for morning and the execution to finally come. They had felt Clee and Qui-Gon land last night. They half wondered why they didn't bust in like a couple of maniacs and set them free. They knew better than to expect that from two Jedi masters though.

They heard the clinking of chains and keys and the squeak of the door. They sat up to see Qui-Gon and Clee walk through the door. Tahl, Mace, Kit and another man came after them. The man looked familiar. Obi-Wan was drawn into Qui's arms, and Garen into Clee's. Once they were let go they both looked to the familiar man.

Smiling Clee said. "Boys this is your real father, Thomas."

Thomas stepped forward smiling lightly, tears in his eyes. "Stars how you two have grown." He knelt down and embraced them. It felt right to Garen and Obi-Wan and they returned the embrace.

Finally parting Obi-Wan saw Garen subtly wipe his eyes. He smiled lightly. Garen had been secretly excited to meet their father only to be disappointed in finding that it was a phony. He was glad Garen got what he wanted.

"Alright you two today we're going to clear this up!" Kit said with a smile. He felt the family togetherness forming. Even in Qui-Gon.

Garen looked at him his eyebrow raised. "What's to clear up? We're sacrifices."

Kit chuckled slightly then regained his composure. "We're clearing up WHY you're being sacrificed."

Garen looked at him not convinced. "That still doesn't sound like music to my ears."

Tahl covered her mouth as she laughed. Obi-Wan knew Garen was just playing. He turned and laughed as well. Garen just wanted the words to SOUND clear.

Mace stepped forward. "What Master Fisto is trying to say is that we're going to stop the executions for good. We're clearing up the entire execution/sacrifice issue."

"Oh Good!" Garen said acting very pleased and letting out a breath. "I thought I was going to be cooked then eaten by some giant pet of some psycho politician."

Obi-Wan smiled. Clee shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard down the hall. The door opened again and in walked the man.

"Alexander, this is ridiculous. I learned the truth. The Lochness is dead and has been for a long time. It never affected us!" Thomas said to the man.

Alexander, the man, looked at him with cold gray eyes. "You selfish fool." His fist flew out and struck Thomas in the side of the face. Thomas fell to the ground at the feet of Garen and Obi-Wan. "Just because your sons are to be sacrifices. Do you care more about your sons; your pride, than your people?"

Thomas said nothing. He couldn't, his jaw locked up from the strike.

"Maybe you'll join them." Alexander said pulling out an old firing arm. The kind that fired balls of lead. Not very accurate but effective. Obi-Wan threw himself over his father's head where the pistol was pointed. Garen didn't dare move. Alexander nodded his head at them to his men. "Take them and their father too. He moved his pistol to point at Qui-Gon once the three were under guard.

Qui-Gon watched as the three were led out. Obi-Wan turned around his eyes pleading, full of fear. Just like Kana's. That did it. He jumped forward slicing the pistol from Alexander's hand. He threw him to the side and went for the three. Tahl covered Alexander so he couldn't get up. Clee, Kit and Mace were behind Qui-Gon. The guards were unsure what to do. The three looked over to where Alexander sat against the wall holding his hurting wrist.

Finally one of the guards threw Obi-Wan to the ground and ran. He knew better than to mess with five Jedi Masters. The other two watched as he fled. They looked to the group and looked at each other. Gui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan to his feet and pushed him behind his body.

Qui-Gon nodded toward the other two. The guards looked at one another again and let go of the two. Thomas took Garen's hand and pulled him to the center of the Jedi. He held his face. A large bruise was forming.

The sound of running footsteps was heard. More were coming. Tahl turned and sliced a hole in the stone wall. Stepping through it she led the others out. When the larger group of guards arrived Alexander was standing looking after them. "After them." He said angrily. He looked to his wrist and scowled.

The Jedi ran through the yellow meadow to their ship. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was eerie. Nothing but yellow grass for as far as the eye could see in front of them. A single ship ahead of them. Thomas took his sons by the hands and pushed them into the ship. Once inside they took off.

Garen and Obi-Wan sat panting in Thomas' arms on the floor of the ship. "Kit get it ready. Mace, Clee, you come with me. Tahl stay with the boys." Obi-Wan sat up.

"What's going on? Aren't we leaving?"

"Not just yet. Take care of your father's jaw." Mace said walking passed him.

Garen went off to get a med kit. Obi-Wan stood and went to Qui-Gon. "Why aren't we leaving?" He asked quietly.

Qui-Gon looked down at him and placed a hand on his head and ran it through his sandy hair. "Like we said before. We're going to make sure there won't be any more executions."

Obi-Wan nodded but he had a bad feeling about it. He took his master's hand. "Be safe."

Qui-Gon nodded and squeezed the boy's hand before finally departing.

The entire time Thomas watched the interactions of the two. He knew where teh boys really belonged. He had hoped that now that he had the boys in his arms he could be with them forever. But he knew now that could never happen.

As Garen bandaged and set his father's jaw he too saw the interactions nd his father's reaction. Placing a hand on the older man's should he whispered. "You'll always be our father. No one can replace that or change that."

Thomas looked at his son and smiled. He was right.

Obi-Wan sat up front with Tahl watching as they flew to the hill with the tall pires. A large crowd had gathered around the pires. The execution was off schedule so they were making quite a commotion and once they saw the ship they made even more commotions. Qui-Gon opened up the bottom compartment and he, Mace, Kit and Clee lowered the skull with the cables and mounted it on the main pire. The crowd became silent. The four slid down the cables detaching them from the skull and dismounting on the ground. Qui-Gon went forward to address the crowd. "Citizens of Hahlow. You've been led to believe that The Lochness is the cause of the curse on your planet. So you've been sacrificing innocent, pure lives to it. The truth is..." He turned to the skull. "The creature had been dead for many many years. This is it's skull we pulled from the lake. You've been sacrificing your loved ones to a creature that has no effect on you or your planet and has been dead for decades possibly even a century. It's true it existed but it never held a curse. These sacrifices are in vain."

The people began to murmur to themselves. Then a boy around Obi-Wan's and Garen's age came forward. He looked at the skull and at Qui-Gon. "This monster stole my mother and father from me leaving me all alone." He bent down picked up a stone and threw it at the skull. The crowd hesitated then slowly through trickles the people came forward and began beating the skull.

Qui-Gon moved out of the way and toward the ship that was now landed. Standing on the ramp were the boys, Thomas and Tahl. out of the corner of his eye he saw something. However he was too late as soo nas he looked the shot rang out. A sharp pain in his chest radiated through his body. He collapsed to the ground. Obi-Wan ran forward and caught him just before his head hit the ground. He sensed the boy's distress. Garen was close behind him. He heard Kit, Clee and Mace fighting with someone. He glanced over and saw Alexander on the ground, an angry crowd coming closer. Mace, Clee and Kit backed off not sure what was going on. The crowd grabbed Alexander and began tying him up.

He felt tears fall on his forehead. He looked up into pained eyes of a boy who he cared deeply for. Obi-Wan was stroking Qui-Gon's hair and face. Thomas and Garen were working together to try and stop the bleeding. Tahl ran inside to get a stretcher.

Qui-Gon felt strange; numb even. He didn't feel cold or any pain. Just numb. He was shaking he knew that but he wasn't cold or afraid.

"Qui-Gon." A familiar voice called to him. He knew the voice. He closed his eyes. There standing in front of him was Kana and a baby boy in her arms. She had a soft smile on her face just like before. He didn't know what to say. Was he dead? "No you're not dead. Not exactly." She said knowing his thoughts while playing with the boy. She was as beautiful as ever. Her dress was the same one he met her in. Powder blue with lace and style of the Hahlows.

The boy in her arms looked a lot like Kana but also a lot like Qui-Gon. The child reminded him of Obi-Wan.

She walked towards him holding out the boy to him. He took him into his arms. The boy touched his father's face lovingly. Qui-Gon felt tears come to his eyes. Kana placed her hands behind her back. "I've been waiting for a long time Qui."

Qui-Gon looked at her.

"We never did name him." She smiled brightly.

Qui-Gon looked at the boy and knew exactly what to name him. "Obi-Wan."

Kana's smile grew bigger. "I see. Very fitting."

Qui-Gon looked to her questioningly. "You know the name?"

"Of course. I've been watching over you since that morning. And Obi-Wan. Oh Thomas." She giggled causing Qui-Gon's heart to soar. "Unfortunately we can't stay here forever. You can't anyway. But you will one day."

Qui-Gon nodded handing the boy back to his mother placing a hand on the boy's face before fully backing away.

"I'll wait forever." Kana said before disappearing.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

.

[AN] Almost done! O.O whoa that was fast! like 4 days wow! glad i had a week off to write this! Then i posted a chapter up every week or so! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9 Family

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice- Prejudice

Chapter 9 - Family

~There's a secret that Obi and Garen share. Only a select few know of it. However will Qui still accept Obi when he finds out his true origin. Its up to the gang and the council to help Qui get over this prejudice What Happens when the boys are in danger? Can Qui get over his feelings to save them? Will the others find out about his secret affair with 'her'? Why does Obi-Wan look so much like her? Pretty well AU. First JA Fan Fic

.

...

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He was in a lit room, the walls were white he smelled disinfectant. Where was he? He wasn't on Hahlow anymore. That's right. He had been shot. He touched his chest. It was bandaged. It didn't hurt. He looked down to his side. Something had his arm occupied. Lying next to him was Obi-Wan. He tightened his grip on his apprentice. The ceiling was getting boring. He looked to his left. Tahl, Clee and Garen were sleeping on a couch. He smiled. To his right he could make out figures in a door way talking. He recognized Mace speaking with a Medic. Kit was standing listening. Who was the other man? Thomas, that's right. Qui-Gon stared back up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them Thomas was looking down at him. Qui-Gon jumped slightly. Obi-Wan stirred then got comfortable again.

Thomas smiled sympathetically. "Sorry. I thought I saw you look over."

Qui-Gon nodded then looked down at Obi-Wan.

"He's been so worried. You lost a lot of blood. Kaoru....Obi-Wan gave as much as they would allow but it still wasn't enough so they got more from another source. Obi-Wan was so tired out from it he fell asleep in the chair leaning on your arm. So I hoisted him up to make it more comfortable for both of you. He's a heavy sleeper." Thomas said brushing some bangs out of his son's sleeping face.

Qui-Gon chuckled then saw the bandage on Thomas' arm. "Where did the blood from the other source come from?"

Thomas looked at him. "I gave it. It was the least I could do for saving my boys and so much more." He smiled.

Qui-Gon was touched. He smiled back and grasped Thomas' arm. "What happened to Alexander?"

Thomas' smile lessened. "He got the sacrifice he wanted. He was the last sacrifice made."

Qui-Gon shivered. His own people sacrificed him.

"Thomas." Mace called from the door way. Mace looked over to Qui and smiled before leaving with Thomas.

After about an hour Obi-Wan finally woke up. He sat confused on the bed. "How did I get up here?" He was still pretty tired.

Once Garen reassured him he wasn't sleep walking Clee shooed the boys out to get some food and Qui-Gon was left alone with Tahl.

She sat at the end of the bed. Qui-Gon was sitting up now.

"So Thomas is the boys' father." Tahl started.

Qui-Gon nodded taking his cup of juice.

"And Kana was his sister. So then Obi-Wan is your Nephew."

Qui-Gon began to choke. "W-What?"

"Don't deny it. You mentioned her unborn baby. Was it yours?"

"I-I...I" Qui-Gon didn't know what else to say except the truth. "Y-yes." He looked down at his cup of juice.

Tahl nodded.

"But Obi-Wan isn't my nephew. Kana and I never married."

"You certainly didn't need to be." She said with a smirk.

Qui-Gon blushed. He NEVER blushed. He looked away.

"I'd say Obi-Wan is good enough as your nephew. So does Thomas."

Qui-Gon's head snapped at her. "What?"

"I forced him to tell me everything. He even thinks Obi-Wan may as well be your son not his. I kind of threatened him to tell me this stuff. Don't Tell Master Yoda okay?"

"Already heard I have." The Jedi master entered the room.

Qui-Gon sighed. Time to face the music... and it wasn't going to be a beautiful orchestra.

Tahl was too afraid to ask the question. But Yoda already knew it was coming. "Known about Qui-Gon's secret I have."

Tahl froze. "So then Qui-Gon isn't in trouble?"

"Already had his punishment he did."

Tahl looked at Qui-Gon who answered. "Suspension."

"At peace are you?" Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon was silent a moment in thought, then looked his Master in the eyes. "Yes. So is She and the boy."

Yoda nodded placed his hand on Qui's then left.

When he was out of ear shot Tahl turned to Qui-Gon. "You were suspended?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "For a year."

Tahl nodded but continued to stare at Qui-Gon. Who had calmed down dramatically since she last saw him awake. He was much more relaxed. "About Kana." she said sitting next to him. She was serious now. She placed a hand on Qui-Gon's. His was so relaxed now. Before, he would always be so tense.

"On Hahlow, when I fell unconscious after I was shot, I saw her and my son." Qui-Gon smiled as he remembered her.

"You did?" Tahl asked unsure.

"Yes. We were finally able to name our son. He looked so much like Obi-Wan. We decided to name him just that."

Tahl smiled. She looked to the door. Obi-Wan ran in and leaped on to the bed. Qui-Gon caught him just in time. Garen followed tackling Obi-Wan on the bed. Qui-Gon laughed and began to tickle them. Thomas ran in and joined in on the fun. Laughing the boys were soon swept off the bed and onto Thomas' shoulders. Clee came in and began scolding the lot of them for not resting when they should have been.

......

~One Week Later~

Qui-Gon, Clee, Obi-Wan, and Garen were seeing Thomas off. Tahl, Mace, Kit and Yoda stayed back and watched. Qui-Gon was pretty much fully healed from the incident on Hahlow.

Qui-Gon had finally agreed that he was Thomas' brother-in-law marriage or no, and that Obi-Wan and Garen where his nephews.

"What will you do now?" Qui-Gon asked.

Thomas smiled cheerfully. "Well I was thinking of starting a quiet life here on Coruscant. I've always wanted to have my own bakery. I'm a pretty good cook, not that I want to brag or anything."

"Then we'll come visit!" Clee said cheerfully!

"Sounds good to me." Thomas said happily embracing Clee. He then bent down and pulled the boys into a big bear hug. After patting them on the head and ruffling their hair, much to Garen's complaint, he turned to Qui-Gon. "I'll see you around my brother." He held out his hand not sure if an embrace would be too much.

Qui-Gon looked at the hand and smiled. He shook his head, pushed it aside and pulled Thomas into a firm embrace. "I'll see you around my brother." He repeated.

Thomas returned the embrace.

Finally they parted and Thomas made his way off into a new world.

The Family was together no matter what. Even Kana and baby Obi.

[The end]

[AN]... well thats the story... the ending kind of sucks i know... I tried. I hope you liked it. Wow I finished this story in 4 days.. now I'll post a chappy up about every week.... Please R&R.

oh and I'll be posting another fic soon. Obi has a nightmare but can't understand it. He begins to confuse reality and dream. Qui and friends have to journey into his mind to help him.

Also I'm doing another fic about an average day between Obi and Qui.... I need events for the day. Any suggestions?

AND a hobbie fic about the various hobbies for the characters.. Suggestions please? :)

Please R&R ALL suggestions welcome!


End file.
